Jewel's Midlife Crisis
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Jewel realizes she is older now and wants to act like she is younger. Rated T, just in case,
1. Older

**So guys, after a vote of five to three (Tomadahawk gave me his vote by PM, if you are going to count the votes yourself to make sure), Jewel's Midlife Crisis wins over Blu's Amnesia. Thank you to everyone who voted, and sorry to those who's vote did not win, don't worry my story on Blu getting amnesia will come when I finish this.**

 **Also, a big thank you to my very good friend, Jesus loves all, for mentioning my vote on his story, One Morning in Minnesota. I owe you big time, my friend, sadly his vote did not win, but I hope you enjoy this just as much.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Older

* * *

The Amazon, filled with many different kinds of animals, along those were many different kinds of birds, along the birds were the Blue Spix macaws living together in a community. And along the blue macaws was a new family. The former last blue macaws, Blu and Jewel, as well as their three kids, Bia, Carla, And Tiago. They were now living with the community of blue macaws, living happily and spending their lives there.

One morning, Jewel woke up to the beginning of another day, stretching her wings and enjoying the sun rise.

"What a prefect morning!" Jewel shouted.

Her family were all still sleeping peacefully, including her mate, Blu, who was snoring nosily. Jewel laughed at her mate's loud snoring and went back to give her mate a quick beak touch before going to enjoyed her morning.

Jewel went to a small pond, where she washed herself and got the tiredness out of her eyes. Jewel was in the middle of enjoying her bath when she noticed something odd.

"What is that?" Jewel asked herself, as she looked at her wing.

It was a grey feather, she did not notice this until now, because it was on the bottom side of her wing.

"What should I do?"

Jewel than remembered something her aunt Mimi told her, and that was if she found a grey feather, she was not to take it out, because it would be bad luck. So that is what Jewel did. But she kept thinking about it.

After Jewel finished cleaning herself, she went to get some breakfast and went to a tree that was full of ripe brazil nuts growing big and strong.

"Now this is what I call service." Jewel remarked, remembering the times back in Rio when she had to eat brazil nuts out of a can.

Jewel than went to rip a nut from a branch, but it was more difficult than she realized, after much effort she finally got it free. However when she did get the nut free, Jewel felt her back hurt from the effort.

"Why does my back hurt so much?" Jewel asked herself, but she stretched herself once more and turned her attention to enjoy her breakfast.

Jewel has just finished her breakfast and was deep in thought.

"What's wrong with me? I never had a grey feather and why does my back hurt so much?"

As Jewel was thinking about this, two dark blue wings suddenly covered her eyes, snapping Jewel free of her thoughts.

"Guess who it is." The voice that was covering Jewel's eyes said.

"I'm guessing it is the most handsome and awkward bird I know."

"And right you are." As Blu uncovered Jewel's eyes, said.

"How did you know I was here?" Jewel asked.

"I mean I know brazil nuts are your favorite, of course you would be here." Blu said as he gave Jewel a kiss, which Jewel enjoyed more than anything.

"I have a surprise for you, follow me." Blu said, as he started to fly out, Jewel following him.

Jewel, however, was really not thinking of her surprise, she was too busy going back to her original thoughts.


	2. Happy Birthday Jewel

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Jewel

* * *

After some flying Blu and Jewel got down to the ground in an area full of bushes and Blu poked his head through a bush to check on something.

"Okay, ready for your surprise, Jewel."

"Sure."

"Alright, close your eyes and start walking."

Jewel closed her eyes and with Blu's help to guide her through the bushes, got to an open area.

"Okay, now you can open them." Blu said happily.

""Happy birthday Jewel!" Blu, Eduardo, Roberto, Mimi, Bia, Carla, Tiago, and friends of Jewel shouted as Jewel was completely surprised.

"You guys remembered, how sweet."

Blu was giggling, but than returned to focus. "Now let's party my love."

Everyone cheered and than went to have a good time, Jewel joined in the fun as well. Birds were dancing, eating, or just chatting with other birds there, having a good time.

However, soon Jewel's original thoughts returned and she decided to step out away from everyone, no one noticed Jewel slipping away, as everyone was too busy doing what they were doing.

Blu was currently talking to Eduardo while Jewel was slipping away and after Blu finished with Eduardo, Blu wanted to spend his time with Jewel.

Blu looked around and did not see Jewel. "Where did she go?"

After some more careful looking, Blu saw Jewel standing by the edge of the open area with her back turned away form the party.

"What's wrong with her?" Blu wondered.

Blu walked up to Jewel who was deep in thought, she did not even hear Blu walking towards her.

"Hey, everything alright Jewel." Blu asked.

Jewel did not expect Blu and jumped a little. "Blu, you scared me!"

"Sorry, but are you alright, why are you here and not at your party."

Jewel knew she had to tell Blu what was on her mind.

"It's just some things that happened this morning that got me thinking."

"About what."

"I'm not as young as I used to be, I'm getting older Blu."

Blu only smiled. "Everyone gets old Jewel, me included, I'm not as young as I used to be too."

Jewel was still not convinced by Blu's words. "Still I wish I could be as young as I wanted.

"Jewel, remember our wedding day with Linda and Tulio, I promised I would stay with you no matter what, until death due us part, and I intend to keep that promise."

Jewel remembered that day like it was yesterday and Blu gave the most beautiful vow to her. "Do you really mean it Blu?"

"Of course I do, let me prove it." And with that Blu stepped froward and gave Jewel a warm kiss, which snapped Jewel free of her current sadness.

"Thanks Blu I really needed that." Jewel said as they finished the kiss.

"Now come on, this party is for you and we can't celebrate without you."

Blu and Jewel got back to the party, where Jewel had so much fun, she even danced with Blu like she did at the last New Year's Eve they spent in Rio.

Shortly before the party ended, Blu called for everyone's silence. "Okay, everyone, I just want to say a few words about the birthday girl, my lovely wife Jewel."

Blu continued. "Jewel, we came so far in our lives together, I still remember the moment we truly fell in love, falling in midair holding each other and we shared our first kiss."

Everyone went. "Aw, so romantic."

Blu went on. "And we are still chained to each other birds, spending our time in Rio with our friends back there and having and raising three wonderful kids to the world."

Bia, Carla, and Tiago all blushed at their dad's words.

Blu made his last point. "And now we are here in the Amazon where our family is reunited and now we are spending our lives in happiness for as long as we live."

Everyone cheered as Blu finished and than everyone went back to finishing up the party.

After the party was finished and the sun was going down, Blu, Jewel and their kids flew back home to rest from all the partying. Jewel stood at the edge of her home watching the sunset. She was thinking hard about today's events.

"Hey Jewel." Blu said as he walked next to Jewel. "Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"I did, very much, my favorite part was your little speech, did you mean every word?"

"Of course I did, I love you the most and that will never change."

And Jewel leaned against Blu and the two watched the sunset and than went to enjoy a good night's rest.


	3. The Nightmare

Chapter 3: The Nightmare

* * *

Blu and Jewel soon went to sleep, with Jewel smiling in her sleep, she had the most perfect birthday she could ask for and she had Blu to thank for that.

But as Jewel slept, she remembered her birthday vividly, it was like it was actually happening again in her mind.

Jewel was standing where she was when she walked away from the party. Where she remembered what she was thinking.

"Am I really this old? The grey feather and my back hurting proves it. Why do I feel this way?" Jewel told herself in her head.

Next, Jewel remembered the birthday speech Blu gave for her. And words like, "we came so far", "having kids", and "For as long as we live", stuck in her mind.

Jewel realized how many years it has been since she met Blu until her birthday today, and how much she has grew since than.

All of her memories of the day passed and Jewel thought that would be the end of it and just wanted to rest and sleep without thinking of anything.

Jewel's mind, however, had a different idea and continued.

Soon Jewel's mind pictured Jewel in a completely black room.

"What's going on, where am I?" Jewel shouted and started panicking.

In the middle of the room was what seemed like a mirror, for Jewel saw her reflection. She stepped closer and closer to the mirror, but it was not a mirror, it was an exact copy of Jewel.

Jewel stepped even closer and she could see an older version of herself, she could tell because the grey feathers were showing and she had wrinkles, plus she seems a bit taller too.

"Who are you?" Young Jewel asked.

"I am you, but much older."

"And why are you here?"

"To warn you that your life is getting boring, you will not have anymore fun soon, and you will be reduced to a nobody."

"How do you know?"

"Like I said, I am the older you, I have lived it and regret it."

"This is not possible."

"You better believe it is possible, you are looking at your life now."

"No, it can't be true, I won't listen to you." Now young Jewel was getting terrified and tried to cover her ears.

"You better start being the crazy bird that you once were, than be a wife and mother, whatever happened to being independent." Older Jewel raised her voice to be heard.

"Shut up!" Young Jewel yelled at the top of her voice, to make it stop.

"You have been warned!" Older Jewel finally said at her loudest.

It was at this point that Jewel woke up in real life with such noise and movement that Blu woke up too.

Jewel was panting and trying to catch her breath and felt her face.

"Jewel, Jewel." Blu said to Jewel, but Jewel was too shocked to respond.

"Jewel! Blu shouted to get Jewel's attention.

Jewel turned around to see Blu's worried face and she just hugged Blu without a word, crying on his shoulder.

Blu was confused, but heard Jewel's crying and just returned the hug and patted her on the back.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here." Blu said smoothly, trying to calm Jewel down.

Finally Jewel let go of Blu and Blu helped her wipe the tears away.

"It's okay Jewel, you are alright."

Finally Jewel had the courage to say something. "Blu, you love me the way I am, right?"

"I do, how about you try to go back to sleep. I will go get some water for you."

And Blu flew out of the hollow to get water while Jewel waited. Jewel still felt some tears come down as she recalled what she dreamt. She decided to not tell Blu about it.

Soon Blu was back with some water. "Here, this will help to cool your head." Blu said as he gave the water to Jewel.

"Thanks Blu, I'm lucky to have a loving, kind mate like you."

"Your welcome, so do you want to talk about what is going on with you."

Jewel wanted to tell Blu what was bothering her, but some other part of her told her not too.

"No I don't want to, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind, well let's try to get back to sleep." Blu said as he gave Jewel a kiss.

Blu went back to sleep, but Jewel stayed up, fearing that falling asleep would bring back her nightmare.


	4. Weird Jewel

Chapter 4: Weird Jewel

* * *

Blu woke up the next morning, where outside it was midday. Blu stretched his wings and got up to find Jewel was gone. And than Blu realized.

"Wait!" Blu exclaimed loudly. "It's midday, how come Jewel did not wake me like she always does?" Blu thought.

Luckily Bia, Carla, and Tiago were still at home so Blu could ask them where their mother went.

"Hi dad, finally awake." Bia, his middle child asked.

"Yeah, where is your brother and sister?"

"Well Carla is with uncles Rafael, Nico, and Pedro as always. And Tiago…"

"Dad think fast!" Tiago shouted.

And Tiago splashed Blu with berry juice all over his body.

"Got you dad!" Tiago shouted and flew away, laughing.

"Tiago!" Blu shouted. "What am I going to do with that boy?" But thought.

Bia tried hard to not laugh at the mess Tiago made.

"Anyway, do you know where your mother is, sweetie."

"She said she is just going to see great aunt Mimi."

"Well okay." Blu replied. "I'm going to go wash up and hopefully not smell like berries for the rest of my life."

Blu flew down to a small pond where he took a refreshing bath and wiped himself clean and than went to find Jewel.

"So aunt Mimi is usually at the clay banks, I'm go look for her there." Blu said.

Soon Blu got to the clay banks where many blue macaws were there relaxing or eating clay. Blu never understood why birds eat clay, he did not like the taste ever since Bia told him to try it and shoved it in his mouth.

Blu eventually found Mimi, but no Jewel.

Mimi was catching the sun like she always does and had her eyes covered. She was totally unaware that Blu was here.

"Aunt Mimi." Blu said softly, so as not to scare her.

Mimi took off the clay covering her eyes and saw Blu.

"Hi, there is my nephew, what can I help you with?"

"Do you know where Jewel is, I can't find her."

"Actually she did stop by and told me she was going to the pit of doom."

"Why would she go there?" Blu thought in his head. "Thanks Mimi, see you later."

"You're welcome, but are you sure you don't want to relax."

Honestly Blu did not like the idea of having clay on his body, much less to eat it, but he politely declined.

"Maybe next time."

Blu flew to the pit of doom. Blu remembered how he caused a "war", which was really just a soccer game, between the blue and scarlet macaw tribes and the game was played in the pit of doom. Blu remembered the argument he had with Jewel and he left her. Blu never could go there again, because the memory of him being a failure and leaving Jewel still burned in his mind.

Blu finally got to the pit of doom and saw no one there, well except for Jewel.

Jewel was playing with a "soccer ball", which was a brazil nut painted to look like a ball and was tossing it around, scoring goals, but no one was guarding the goal so it was easy.

Jewel did not notice Blu flying in and continued playing.

"What is going on?" Blu thought. "She never played before, at least during the time I was with her." And Blu flew down to Jewel.

It was than that Jewel saw Blu as she scored another "goal".

"Hi Blu, what's doing here?" Jewel said excitedly.

"Great now she is talking funny too." Blu said in his head.

"Well I woke up this morning and you were not at home, plus you didn't wake me as you normally do."

"Well who needs to be awake, I wanted you to sleep more, but not me, I thought I would see what all the soccer fuss is about. Want to join me?"

Blu was now really concerned, this was not the Jewel he knew. Blu really wanted to go back home with Jewel and maybe spend the day with the kids, have some family time.

But Blu did not want another pit of doom argument, so he lied.

"Sure I guess we can play a little." Blu said, sounding unconvinced.

For the rest of the afternoon Blu and Jewel played with each other. Blu thought it was fun, but also very weird at the same time.

Blu only hoped that this was only going to be a one day thing, however Blu was far from being right.


	5. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty

* * *

Blu woke up the next morning and saw that Jewel was sleeping next to him, sleeping like a heavy sleeper would. Blu was actually surprised, she was actually snoring loudly in her sleep. She never did that, Blu was usually the one with the loud snoring.

Blu than thought about the last couple of days leading to last night. Jewel has been acting weird and not like herself. Blu was worried about Jewel and was debating whether or not he should talk to Jewel about it.

Blu took a deep breath and tried to nudge Jewel awake.

"What is it Blu, let me sleep."

"Jewel, it's morning, don't you want to go out and get breakfast together for the family." Blu sweetly said, with a smile.

"No, if you want to, than you can go, I'm sleeping in." Jewel said and yawned.

"Oh… okay." Blu said, as he scratched his head with his wing. "I'm be right back."

Blu went to the main living area of the family home and saw his children there.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Bia asked.

Blu let out a sigh. "Look kids, your mother is different." Blu tried to explain. "I'm going to get breakfast. See if you guys can wake your mother up."

While Blu flew off, the kids were confused.

"What does dad mean? Mom is acting different?" Tiago asked.

"I don't know, let's just listen to dad and see mom." Carla, the eldest, said.

And the three kids made their way to their mother's room, who was still sleeping like a log.

"Mom, can you wake up and see us." Bia said softly to Jewel.

"You are too soft sis, let me try." Tiago said and without hesitation jumped up and down on his mother.

Jewel reacted to this, but not in the way the kids hoped. Jewel just turned her body, causing Tiago to fall face first on the hollow floor.

Bia and Carla were trying to hold their laughter. "Smooth move, bro." Carla stated. "Now let the big girl try."

Carla than went out and came back with her iPod. Carla was able to keep recharging her battery because of a solar panel charger. Bia and Tiago were confused.

"This should wake her." Carla explained, and turned up her volume as loud as it would go. Than Carla pushed play.

The whole home seemed to shake and Bia and Tiago had to cover their ears as the music was unbearable.

"How can you listen to this all day." Bia asked, shouting as loud as she could.

"What! I can't hear you." Carla asked.

"Never mind." Bia shouted back.

Amazingly the loud music had no effect on Jewel and finally the kids gave up.

"What do we do?" Tiago asked.

Just as Tiago said this, Blu flew in with some fruits, hoping that Jewel was awake.

Blu put down the food and walked to his and Jewel's room, where Jewel was still sleeping.

"Sorry dad, it's hopeless." Carla stated.

"Well at least you guys tried." Blu said as he let out a sigh. "Come on, let's eat, your mother is bound to wake up eventually."

And Blu and the kids tried to have a normal meal, but it just was not the same without Jewel there.

Blu and the kids were still eating when Eduardo flew in.

"Morning everyone how is my family doing?" Eduardo asked happily, but than noticed everyone looking down. "What's wrong?"

"Mom is acting weird, pop-pop." Tiago stated.

"Weird how?"

"Well sir, she refuses to wake up and eat with us, honestly I have no idea what's wrong." Blu said, just waiting for Eduardo to yell at him for talking about Jewel that way.

"I see." Eduardo said and scratched his neck with his wing. "Let me try and wake her, I am her father after all."

"Of course sir." Blu said, surprised that Eduardo did not yell at him.

Blu and Eduardo made their way to Jewel, who was still sleeping.

Eduardo was disappointed in Jewel.

"Sweetie, it's morning, which means it's time to wake up." Eduardo said sweetly.

"Go away and let me sleep anyway." Jewel said, using her wing to signal them to go away.

Eduardo was taken aback. "Little girl, wake up right now!"

"And I said no!" Jewel shouted in her sleep.

Eduardo was about to say more but Blu stopped him.

"You tried sir, it's best to let her wake up on her own." Blu said, trying to calm Eduardo down.

"Fine." Eduardo stated and with Blu wen. back tot he main room.

"Don't worry pop-pop, we will be fine." Carla said, sounding unconvinced.

"I hope so, my girl better not change her behavior." Eduardo said and flew off.

Blu than went back to his kids and they continued eating and than waited for Jewel to wake.

Jewel woke up midday and yawned and stretched her wings.

"Hey everyone, I'm going out." Jewel said to Blu and the kids who were passing the time in the main room.

No one bothered to say anything as Jewel flew out and left behind a very worried family.


	6. Enough is Enough

**Okay guys, after a really long delay, I am finally back with this story and it's going to warp up in a few days time, I hope!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Enough is Enough

* * *

Jewel's sudden change in behavior continued as she did things that she normally does not do and it was driving everyone worried and a bit crazy to be honest.

Jewel did wake up much earlier than she did a couple of days ago when her family tried to wake her up and failed. Jewel did not even bother to say bye to Blu and the kids as she left to do something.

Blu was extremely tried, from dealing with Jewel, he wanted to tell her that he wanted the Jewel he knew back and be the wife and mother she was supposed to be.

Blu wanted to sleep, but he decided to go after Jewel and watch her and make sure she is okay.

"Kids, I will be with your mother, just please don't get into trouble while I'm gone." Blu said and then yawned.

"Dad, are you sure that's a good idea? Mom seems to have lost her mind." Bia explained.

"I'm sure, your mother is just confused maybe, she is fine." Blu said reassuringly. "I hope." He said under his breath and flew off after Jewel.

Jewel was by the clay banks, giving herself a beauty treatment like aunt Mimi does, which she was already very beautiful, but Jewel felt she needed to become even more so when she looked at herself in her reflection.

Blu found her and went next to her, her eyes covered so she could not see him.

"Jewel what are you doing?"

"Oh hello Blu, just relaxing, why don't you?"

"I'm fine, listen Jewel…"

"Hey how about you try clay again, it's good." Jewel explained and picked up a piece of clay without even looking and with lighting speed she shoved it in Blu's mouth without even looking.

Blu was completely caught off guard and choked as he spit it out.

"Jewel, you know I don't like clay, now we need…"

"Hey how about we go do something exciting."

"No, Jewel I really…" Blu started again, but was disrupted again.

"Come on." Jewel said as she uncovered her eyes and flew off in a hurry.

Blu sighed and decided to follow Jewel to where she was going.

Jewel stopped at a branch and smiled as she looked down at something as Blu came next to her.

"Jewel what are we doing here? I really…"

"Quiet!" Jewel whispered loudly. "Look." Jewel pointed down to a sleeping panther.

Blu cringed in fear as he was scared of what Jewel was planning to do.

"Jewel, what are you thinking?"

"Just watch." Jewel said as she picked up a brazil nut, intending to throw it to wake up the panther.

"Jewel, no!" Blu shouted, but he was too late.

Jewel threw the nut, which hit the panther's head.

The panther woke up with a roar and looked around to find the source of the thrower. He looked up to find Blu, who was frozen in fear, and Jewel, who had a big smile.

The panther then started to climb the tree the two were on.

Jewel just standing there while Blu was trying to make her go.

"Jewel, what are you doing! You want to die!" Blu shouted as he tried to pull Jewel.

But Jewel just stayed there as the panther got closer and closer and soon the panther was on the branch and charged at Blu and Jewel.

"Let's go!" Jewel shouted at the last second and the two just avoided the panther, who was disappointed.

Blu and Jewel flew off a short distance and took a breather. Jewel was pumped up and full of adrenaline while Blu felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Well that was fun, don't you agree Blu?" Jewel asked with a smile.

Blu did not answer, he was too scared to even talk.

"Well I'm going home, you can join me if you want." Jewel said and flew home to go take a nap, leaving Blu behind.

"Enough is enough." Blu said. "I have to tell her."

And Blu flew off to home, where his kids greeted him with worried faces.

"So dad, how was your day?" Tiago asked nervously.

"I don't want to talk about it." Blu said and went to his and Jewel's room where Jewel was sleeping peacefully.

Blu sighed. "I'm tell her tomorrow."

Blu decided to sleep by the entrance of their hollow, so that Jewel would ask why he was there and Blu could wake up and block her way out. He could only hope that Jewel would be willing to listen to him.


	7. Breaking Point

Chapter 7: Breaking Point

* * *

Morning rose again in the Amazon and Blu was sleeping by the entrance of his home, where he was so tired, he did not noticed, at first, Jewel kicking him softly, trying to wake him up.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted, which woke Blu up right away.

"Oh is it morning already?"

"Yes." Jewel asked annoyed. "Why are you blocking the way out?" Jewel demanded to know.

"Jewel, I really need to talk to you."

"Can this wait, I have to go."

"No, whatever you are going to do can wait."

"Excuse me?" Jewel said, even more annoyed.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago woke up from the noise their parents were making and were watching the scene with unease.

"Should we get involved?" Bia whispered.

"No better, mom and dad do this alone." Carla whispered back.

Meanwhile Blu and Jewel continued.

"Listen Jewel, you have been acting very weird for the past week and no one can stand you, it's time you go back to normal."

"Normal?" Jewel questioned. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm acting normal, nothing is different."

"Really? So waking a huge, strong panther that can kill you is normal." Blu starting to get angry.

"What! Don't you like excitement, and have fun every once in awhile." Jewel got louder. "Oh wait! I forget you were a pet!" And that was the breaking point for Blu.

"How many times must I tell you, I am a companion!"

"Whatever, I'm going." Jewel yelled as she tried to go past Blu, but Blu held onto her wing.

"No you are not!" Blu shouted.

And the kids cringed in fear of what will happen next.

"Blu let go of me, you are not my father!"

"I'm not, I am your husband and I care for you, but you need to stay!"

Jewel's rage finally erupted.

"Fine! You want me to stay home, okay." Jewel said softly, but then tackled Blu and had her talons around his neck.

"You still want me to stay home?" Jewel yelled at Blu.

Blu could not talk, he could not even breathe, as Jewel's strength was really putting him in a chokehold.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago could only stare in shock, as their mother was physically attacking their father. Blu was becoming weaker and weaker as Jewel held on.

Luckily Carla finally had the courage to shout at her mother.

"Mom! Stop! You are hurting dad!" She yelled as loud as she could.

Jewel looked up at her three children, who were completely terrified at her and then down at Blu.

Jewel finally snapped as she let go of Blu and realized what she is doing.

Jewel cried as Blu passed out and lost consciousness and the kids were also in tears.

Jewel could not stand to look at her family and flew away.

"Mom! Wait!" Tiago shouted after Jewel, but it was too late as Jewel quickly got out of sight.

"What do we do?" Bia asked.

"Well let's first wake dad now." Carla said. "Quickly let's get some water."

The three went out and came back with water and then dumped it over their dad to wake him.

Blu reacted to this and woke up, choking up water and clearing his throat.

"What happened?" Blu said.

"Dad! You're okay!" The three shouted and hugged Blu.

"Of course I'm okay. "Blu said as he hugged them back. "Wait? Where is mom?"

"She flew off, we don't know where." Tiago said.

"What!" Blu shouted. "You kids stay here, I'm going after your mother."

"But dad…" Carla started to say.

"Stay here." Blu said sternly and flew off to find Jewel.

Jewel, meanwhile, has arrived to where she wanted to be, after she almost killed Blu. She was standing by the edge of a waterfall.


	8. I'm Sorry

Chapter 8: I'm Sorry

* * *

Jewel was looking over the waterfall, debating whether to do it or not. She could not continue to live like this, how she almost killed Blu and frightened her children.

Jewel took a deep breath and prepared to jump over and drown herself when she heard someone calling her name from behind.

It was none other than Blu who was flying in as fast as he could and soon he landed a few feet away from Jewel.

"Jewel, what are you doing? Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Blu, I can't forgive myself for what I did back at home, I can't live with the guilt." Jewel said sadly, as she was still thinking of doing it.

"Jewel, please just come home and relax, we can forgive you, it's going to take some time but we will do it together. Us and the…

As if on cue, Bia, Carla, and Tiago flew in and landed beside their father.

"Kids!" Blu shouted.

"Yes dad." The three said at the same time.

"I thought I told you kids to stay home." Blu said sternly, but than decided to use them to his advantage.

"Actually, alright stay." And then Blu turned to Jewel. "Look at our kids Jewel, do you really want them to grow up without a mother, they need you, just as bad as they need me."

Jewel started crying and put her wings to her face.

"Take my wing Jewel, please, let's go home."

"No!" Jewel shouted. "Seeing them only makes it worse for me."

And Jewel turned around again to look down at the cliff.

"Jewel don't!" Blu shouted.

"I'm sorry my family." Jewel said softly and fell down into the water below, Blu and the kids in total shock.

Blu ran and looked over, where Jewel just impacted with the water and was slowly sinking to the bottom. Blu, without a second more hesitation, took a deep breath and jumped over himself to get Jewel.

"Dad! No!" Bia shouted and also wanted to jump over, but Carla and Tiago held her.

"No sis, don't do it!" Carla shouted as she held onto her sister.

Meanwhile Blu landed in the water and after again holding his breath, dived under and started looking for Jewel. He soon found her on the bottom and swam to get her.

It was hard work and Blu felt his lungs would explode, but he eventually got to Jewel and picked her up and swam back up, where after breaking the surface of the water, Blu was finally able to get air and struggled to breathe at first, but when he regained his focus, he swam to land and laid Jewel down, where she was still passed out.

Blu got to work and gave Jewel the kiss of life, giving her air and then put his wings together and pressed up and down on her chest. He did this several times to Jewel, all the while saying "Come on Jewel, breathe!"

After the sixth time of Blu pressing Jewel's chest, Jewel finally coughed out water and opened her eyes a little.

"Blu?" Jewel said weakly.

"Thank goodness, you're okay."

But Jewel then closed her eyes again, she was too weak to completely wake up and regain her strength at the moment.

Blu cried tears of both happiness and sadness, happy that Jewel was breathing, but that she almost died.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago then flew in, with worried faces.

"Dad, is mom…" Carla started.

"No, sweetie, she is alright, she is just too weak." Blu said, eyes full of tears. "Come on, let's get your mother to Mimi."

And with that Blu, holding Jewel in his talons, flew off with the kids to get help from Mimi. Blu and the kids being happy that their loved one was okay.


	9. Back to Normal

**Hey guys, before we finish this story with the last chapter. I have to say that this will be the last thing for a short time. I always forgot to tell you guys that for the past five weeks I have been taking my summer college classes. And I have less than one week to go still, and well the last week will be tough, but I can do it! When I come back, there will be something new and very exciting from me!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Back to Normal

* * *

In a home in the blue macaw tribe, Jewel laid down on a bed of leaves, resting peacefully as the day continued.

It has been a week since Jewel nearly killed herself and Blu and the kids has taken her to Mimi's home, where Mimi took care of her little wild flower. Blu and the kids, during the daytime, stayed outside the home on a branch, just waiting for Jewel to wake.

Jewel's body and mind was finally waking up after a week of being passing out and she started moving. Mimi, who was tending to other things at the moment, heard Jewel and went over.

Jewel slowly opened her eyes, where it was blurry at first and shaky, but she noticed Mimi next to her.

"Aunt Mimi?"

"Hello my little wild flower."

"What happened, why does my head hurt so much?"

"You kinda of almost killed herself by drowning, and you got sick while you were passed out. Luckily Blu and the kids brought you here as fast as they could."

"Blu? And the kids?" Jewel asked, but then remembered what happened. "Oh boy, what did I do? I wish I could say sorry to them now." Jewel said sadly.

"Well you can." Mimi said happily and she stepped to the side, revealing Blu with a relieved face. "I'm leave you two alone." And Mimi stepped out.

Jewel had tears in her eyes, but it was tears of sadness and shame.

"Blu, I can't look at you, I done so many terrible things that you cannot forgive me for what I did."

Blu did not say anything, instead he walked to Jewel and made her face him. But Jewel still had her head turned so she would not look at him. Blu put his wings on Jewel's head so she would.

"Jewel, you think I care about what happened? I'm just happy you are okay and alive." Blu said, many tears coming out.

Jewel did not expect it, but Blu kissed Jewel deeply, Jewel slowly getting into the mood and enjoying it, missing their kisses. The two then warped each other's wings together and broke the kiss, both with smiles.

"Oh I forgot!" Blu shouted. "Kids you can come in and see your mother now!"

"Are you sure dad?" Carla asked. "Is mom still…"

"Crazy." Blu finished. "No she is fine, come in." Blu said happily.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago came in, their heads still hung low as they walked to their mother.

"Hey mom." The three said, somewhat down.

"Hey kids, I'm very sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course we can mom." Bia said, sounding more happy.

"Even if you went crazy." Tiago added, to which Carla slapped the back of his head with her wing.

"I mean I love you mom." Tiago said quickly.

"Okay I think this calls for a family hug!" Blu shouted out and the five came together and cried tears of happiness.

In the days that followed Jewel went back to normal, going back to her old, happy life in the Amazon with Blu and the kids. Jewel was proud to be a mother and wife, and everyone else was happy that Jewel was back to her normal state.

One day, about a week after Jewel woke up, the family was at the pit of doom where Blu and the kids were playing soccer with each other, while Jewel was watching happily, her family playing.

Blu was enjoying himself when he noticed Jewel just standing on the side, watching. Blu excused himself from the kids and flew to his mate.

"Hi Jewel, why don't you join us?"

"Oh no, I'm fine just watching, you can go ahead."

"But mom, join us!" Tiago called out as he and his sisters joined their father.

"Well…" Jewel started, unsure.

Bia, Carla, Tiago and even Blu then gave Jewel the puppy dog eyes, pleading with their eyes for her to join in the family fun.

Jewel could not ignore the pairs of eyes staring at her and gave up.

"Okay, I guess I'm join." Jewel said happily.

And for the rest of the day, the whole family enjoyed each other playing soccer. They played adults vs. kids, boys vs. girls, father and daughters vs. mother and son and had a good time with their teams, sometimes they would crash in one big mess and laugh or when Blu shouted "Goal!" even when he missed, but he did not know it, the rest of the family would laugh at him, while Blu said "What? Oh."

As for Jewel, she was just so happy being alive and was satisfied with her life.

As if that was not enough, on a last note, when Jewel dreamt about her older self, it was different.

"You will…" Older Jewel said in the dream.

But before she could finish, young Jewel slapped her, knocking her out.

"Regret. No I don't!" Young Jewel shouted victoriously as Jewel in real life, smiled in her sleep.

The End


End file.
